New Friends, New Life, New Journey
by Xaika
Summary: Haruka and the others have met new friends! What kind of school life are they going to have next? Would there be any conflicts? Read and find out! Character pairings in Chapter 1.
1. Introduction

AN: Yo! I'm back to ! Yey! But, it's been a long time since I've made stories so, hope you would like the quality even though it may not be all that good. I tried my best. I have no regrets. First up are some OCs (Not all are mine, some are OCs of my friends)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Name: Sai Chiisaki

Birthday: September 17

Age: 15

Height: 5''

Blood Type: O

Instrument: Base

Likes: Playing PSP, poetry, drawing

Dislikes: Losing

Name: Alice Saki Knight Kuroda

Birthday: April 14

Age: 16

Height: 4'9

Blood Type: AB

Instrument: Keyboard

Likes: Cosplay

Dislikes: Thinking of her foreign home, England

Name: Mira Fujisaki

Birthday: May 23

Age: 14

Height: 5''

Blood Type: AB

Instrument: Guitar

Likes: Blue, stuffed bears, cats, Rock music

Dislikes: Pink

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

AN: Sai is my OC, Alice is my friend's OC, and Mira is my other friend's OC =w=b Anyways, if you're wondering what our OCs look like, check my profile. I apologize if the drawing would look crappy to you. And I bet it will. Okay, see ya later~!

Oh yeah, Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN UTAPRI. I would've really put my OC in it if I did.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Konnichiwa minna! I'm finally starting the story! Again, sorry if it would seem crappy. Sai! You do the disclaimers today :D

Sai: Eh? Okay, whatever. XAIKA does NOT own UtaPri. There. Can I go now? I wanna play my PSP...

Xaika: Ehhhhh... Let's play together! Enjoy the story everyone!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sai. You sure this is the place?"

"Uhh... yes...? Saotome owns a really big school... Hey, where's Saki!"

"Over here!" Sai and Mira were dumbfounded.

"...What?"

Sai spoke first. "Saki... why... WHY THE HECK ARE YOU COSPLAYING AT THIS POINT OF TIME!"

"And where'd you find the time to even dress up to that?"

"Ehhh... you don't like it? I thought since we're gonna take an entrance exam to a music school, might as well have fun with music, right? Besides, people will think I'm really Hatsune Miku! I'll be famous!"

"Baka! Let's just take the exam already. We might be late."

They all agreed and went in. The exams were pretty easy; they had confidence they're going to pass. Well, some students couldn't really concentrate on their exams knowing they had Miku in the room. As two weeks passed by, they were about to find out whether they passed or not. All three of them received letters from the school. They decided they would meet at Sai's house and open the letters at the same time.

"Uhh... okay, on the count of 3, we open the letters at the same time. 1...2...3!"

They ripped open the head of the letter and each read their own letter. Mira spoke.

"So... how was the results?" Sai and Saki looked at each other then at Mira.

"I PASSED!" They all shouted.

"Nee, nee~ Sai, Mira, what class are you in?"

"Me, I'm in the A class."

"Really? Me too! High-five!" As Sai and Mira high-fived, Saki's face showed no emotions at all. Only eventually realized by Sai and Mira.

"Eh? Saki? You okay?"

"Th-that means..."

"Saki! Don't tell me you got into another class! Which class is it! S class? B class?"

"No."

"Eh? Then why the emo look on your face?"

"I'm just happy. WE'RE GONNA BE CLASSMATES!" Saki said as she glomped at Sai and Mira.

"Haha! Alright! Alright! Now get off of us, Saki!"

This was great. All three friends got outside and treated themselves to some ice cream. They were so happy and not to mention, excited. Time fast-forwarded and it was time to go to school. It was spring so cherry blossoms bloomed everywhere. It was a pretty sight to see. Sai, Saki, and Mira were nervous at first but gathered up some confidence.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Nanami!" A red-headed boy came up running to a young girl with beautiful golden eyes.

"So, we're in the same class now, huh?"

"Yeah. Glad to be your classmate, Ittoki-kun."

"Same here."

Just then, a student with slightly curly and blond hair came into the classroom. He spotted his friend, Ittoki Otoya and approached him as Ittoki was still talking to Haruka.

"Otoya-kun! We're in the same class! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Oh. Natsuki. I don't know. It's just that you're kinda… annoying? In a way? Oh! Uh, no offense, man…"

Natsuki just shrugged. "None taken! I'm used to people calling me that anyway." Haruka and Otoya's heads were filled with thoughts like 'Used to it? Doesn't he ever get offended?' and 'Gee, I kinda feel sorry for the guy. It's not normal for other people to call you annoying and not get offended by it.' After that moment, the door flew open and came in were Sai, Saki and Mira. The students were staring at them slightly shocked. A boy stood up abruptly from his desk.

"You! You were that kid cosplaying during the exams, right!" He said as he pointed his finger at Saki.

"Eh? Yeah, surprised you captured my face. Haha!" She said and turned to Sai and Mira and whispered in a low voice.

"See! I told you I'd be famous! The power of cosplaying!" Sai and Mira face-palmed as the three took their seats close to Haruka's group. They noticed the three new faces and came by to greet them.

"Good morning! We couldn't help but notice you three. My name is Nanami Haruka. Pleased to meet you!"

"Yo! My name's Ittoki Otoya. You three really know how to catch people's attention, huh?"

"Hello! My name is Shinomiya Natsuki. Hope we can all get along!" Receiving warm smiles from Haruka, Otoya and Natsuki, they couldn't help but smile back.

"Good morning to you too! My name is Chiisaki Sai. Hope we can be friends!"

"I'm Fujisaki Mira. Pleased to meet you guys!"

"My name is really long so I'll make it short. I'm Kuroda Saki! And yes, we like catching other people's attention." Sai and Mira gave sarcastic coughs. They all laughed. Yep, they can tell they're gonna like it here.

"Hold on a minute, I noticed that you all have the word 'Saki' in your names. Are you all related?" Ittoki asked. Mira replied.

"No. we're all just friends. It was just a coincidence."

"I see."

"Saki-chan, what's your full name?" Asked Natsuki.

"Eh? Why do you want to know that? Well, it's Alice Saki Knight Kuroda."

"Alice? Are you foreign, Kuroda-san?" Asked Haruka.

"Well, I'm from England. But I don't want to talk about it…"

"I see. I'm sorry for asking."

"Ah! Don't be sorry! It's okay, really! Oh, and please call me 'Saki' I'm not comfortable with formalities."

"Oh sure, Saki-chan." Haruka said and gave a smile.

After Haruka's reply, A man with blue hair and cold eyes came in the room and sat down beside Natsuki's chair.

"Masato-kun! Look! We have new friends! This is Nanami Haruka-"

"Good morning!"

"-Chiisaki Sai-"

"Hey!"

"-Fujisaki Mira-"

"Yo!"

"And Alice-chan!"

"Hi! Wait, wha-? Did you just call me 'Alice-chan'? I thought I said you can call me 'Saki'!"

"It's just that, 'Alice' sort of fits you! Besides, it cute!" Natsuki said. Slightly turning pink, Saki puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms covering her chest.

"Good morning to all of you. I'm Hijirikawa Masato." He said not even bothering looking up from his book he pulled out a few seconds ago. Everyone got their poker faces on until the teacher came in."

"Good morning everyone! I'll be your homeroom teacher, Tsukimiya Ringo! Before anything else, let's all introduce ourselves! Starting from…you! Red-headed pretty boy!" Students laughed at the teacher's description.

"Ehhh… pretty boy? Sigh…" He said as he stood up.

"My name is Ittoki Otoya. I like playing the guitar, playing soccer and having fun. Oh, and I want to be an idol!" Finishing his sentence, he sat down. Next was Masato. Then Natsuki. Then Haruka. So on and so forth. This was their first day of a new school year. Who knows, maybe it's gonna be fun.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

AN: And so, that's it for the first chapter! How was it? Please review! To my friends who own their OCs in this story, WASSUP! As promised, I uploaded the story. Sorry it took a while :D

Sai: Hey owner, what are the pairings for this story? *eyes suspiciously*

AN: Oh, they're Haruka & Otoya, Saki & Natsuki and Mira & ? (Will be revealed in the later chapters)

Sai: Who am I gonna get paired up with?

AN: That's for me to decide, Sai. *Grins really wide and slow*

Sai: Who? Who? WHO?

AN: C'mere and I'll whisper it to you.

Sai: …. *turns red all of a sudden*

AN: So, what do you think? Happy enough for ya? *wink wink*

Sai: Uhh, yeah. I guess…

AN to everyone: Guess who's gonna be Sai's pair and you shall receive free virtual puppies from me! See ya guys on the next chapter! *strolls down on Lala Land*


	3. Chapter 2

AN: So… what's up? Sadly, no one got the right answer to my question at the bottom part of my last chapter. So, no one gets the virtual puppies… Well! Let's get to the chapter, shall we? To start it off, the disclaimers which will be done by...*drum rolls*... Saki!

Saki: Eh? Okay then. *gets paper from Xaika* Xaika does not own UtaPri, she owns Sai. Me and Mira's owners are her friends. Done! Here you go! *hands paper back to Xaika*

AN: Thanks! Let's go shopping for cosplaying sometime!

Saki: If it has cosplaying in it, I'm definitely up for it.

AN: Also, thank you so much for your reviews! I really loved them.

P.S- This will be from Sai's POV.

* * *

Homeroom just ended and as it turned out, our Homeroom teacher was a male. Weird. We have our first assignment which is to make a song! I want to be an idol but still, it kinda makes me nervous. I've never written my own songs before. Tsukimiya-sensei also gave our partners for the task. I got paired up with some girl named Aki Umiko. She has long thick blonde hair that on some parts, looks like feathers. She also has blue eyes. Shy personality and, she wants to be a song writer. Sometimes, her appearance makes me think that she's a bird. And guess what! She's also my roomie! Great! We could work on our assignment even when it's past curfew! As for the others, this is how it went:

Song writer: Idol:

-Haruka Nanami -Ittoki Otoya

-Mira Fujisaki -Masato Hijirikawa

I don't know why, but for some reason, Saki and Natsuki got paired up even though they BOTH want to be idols. Tsukimiya-sensei said that they'll just have to make it work because our class doesn't have much students who wants to be song writers. I feel kinda sorry for Mira though. She could have been paired up with someone else who doesn't have cold eyes who would look at you and make you feel uncomfortable while doing your assignment. Natsuki seemed thrilled to have Saki as her partner. Saki… well, I'm sure she's happy on the inside. Natsuki likes to call her 'Alice-chan' though. I can't help but say that it's cute. Right now, we're headed to the canteen for lunch. Maybe next time, I could invite Aki. She doesn't seem to have any friends to be around with. Me, Saki and Mira are now choosing on what food we want to get. Cheeseburger? Fries? Ah, I know!

"Excuse me, but I think I'll get a slice of pizza please."

"May I have tempura please?" Said Saki.

"Omelet please." Said Mira. As our food was being prepared, we continued with our small talk.

"Sai, you're getting a SLICE of pizza for lunch? Shouldn't you eat a little more?" Asked Mira.

"I'm not really that hungry. Besides, I ate a little more of breakfast this morning."

"I'll let you have some of my tempura if you want." Offered Saki.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm really not that hungry." I said as I carried my tray to an empty table. Saki and Mira followed.

Hm? What's this? Is Mira staring at someone? I followed Mira's gaze to a young boy. Is he in middle-school? Blonde hair, Blue eyes, cute appearance. Wow, he almost looks like a prince. Maybe that's why Mira was attracted to him.

"Hey, Mira."

"Yes?"

"You've been staring at him for quite some time now. A friend of yours?" I asked.

"Uh, no. I-It's nothing. Let's eat, shall we?" Even though she said that, she kept glancing at that boy from time to time now. Huh. Now I know what type she likes. Suddenly, a gush of wind happened to pass by the window and blew that kid's hat off his head! Oh wow. The hat happened to land of Mira's head. That's a stroke of luck. I guess. Greeaat. Now he's on his way to our table. I glance over at Mira. She's completely frozen. Face completely red, mouth gaping, yup. I'm pretty sure she's gonna enjoy the next few scenes.

"Wah! I'm sorry!" said the blonde kid. Well, since Mira's still frozen, I reach up to her head and grab the hat. Might as well talk to him for her. Saki's trying hard to stifle her laugh. You can do it, Saki.

"Here." I gave the kid his hat back and I receive an embarrassed smile.

"I'm really sorry for disturbing you guys." He said.

"Nah, it's okay. Sorry, but I wanna ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Are you in middle-school?" I ask that question without hesitation.

"Hey Sai, are you going to make me frozen next? If so, then I'm not gonna sit next to you anymore!"

"What? Can you actually blame me for Mira being frozen? Blame the wind, not me! Oh, he's moving." As I've said, the kid started moving little by little and then he turned to me. Woah, his face is really red.

"Do you want me to take you to the clinic or something?"

"I. AM. NOT. FROM. MIDDLE-SCHOOL!" His shout was for everyone to hear. And now they're looking over at our table!

"Um, okay. I was just asking, that's all." I turn my head over at Saki with an expression saying 'Please help me.' Saki understood what I mean but she mentally said 'You got yourself in this situation. Get yourself out.' I look over at Mira. She's not frozen anymore but she's staring at me. Creepy. All right! I'll at least start a new conversation then.

"Um, so… What's your name?" I asked.

"Syo. Syo Kurusu." Well, now Syo took a seat beside Mira. At least he cooled down a bit. I hope. Saki's now burying her head under the table saying that she 'dropped her fork'. I'm sure she just hid her head there because she couldn't contain her laughter anymore. She has her hands on her mouth to keep the noise from coming out. Once she was done, her head came up and she had a satisfactory smile. Mira's still staring at me. But now, with red sparks flying across her face. Syo didn't notice it but me and Saki did. Time for a conversation starter.

"Hey Syo, how old are you?"

"16. I'm also in S Class just so you know." I clench me heart dramatically and hid my face in sudden defeat. The kid's older than me! And he's in S Class! Now I just feel embarrassed. Sigh. This time, it was Saki who spoke.

"16? You're my age then. Oh! We haven't introduced ourselves haven't we? I'm Saki Kuroda. My full name though is Alice Saki Knight Kuroda. Age 16, A Class!"

"M-Mira Fujisaki. Age 14, A Class…" Oh, guess it's my turn. While keeping my head on the table, at least I could introduce myself.

"Sai Chiisaki. Age 15, A Class." I stated bluntly. Syo laughed when I ended my introduction. Man, this is even worse than losing in a video game!

"Yeah, yeah, but just so you know, when people first look at me, they'll think of a high school student, NOT a middle-schooler!" I poke my tongue out playfully. His laugh softened but he also gave an embarrassing look. I can't help but laugh with him. Soon, Mira and Saki laughed with us. Then, a tall man with orange-hair came by our table. He probably knows Syo-kun.

"Oi, ochibi-chan, what are you doing sitting by these 3 lovely ladies?" Since he was standing close to Saki, he gave her a wink. In response, Saki could only look away and finish her drink.

"Don't call me that! We were just having a plain conversation. That's all. Don't you need to go back to your girls at your table? They're all waiting for you patiently, playboy." Said Syo-kun. Huh. My mental guess was right. He IS a playboy. Not that I care though. I was always kinda annoyed with those types. We turned our gazes at this man. Hmm, you could tell right away whether if he's a playboy or not.

"I can get back to them whenever I want. " He then took a seat beside Saki. Saki, being uncomfortable chose to sit closer to me.

"Ah, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Ren Jinguji. S Class." There it is again. The feeling of sudden defeat. I bang my head against the table and let it stay there. THIS PLAYBOY IS IN S CLASS? Who's next! I raise my head up and saw that everyone at the table was staring at me. They probably think I'm crazy now.

"Are you alright, Sai?" Asked Mira with a concerned face. Sigh.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well then, we better return the introductions right? I'm Sai Chiisaki." I said as I took a sip from my drink.

"I'm Mira Fujisaki."

"Kuroda Saki desu."

"It's a pleasure meeting you fine ladies. Let's be great friends in the future, shall we?" He said as he stood up, gave a final wink and walked back to his table where the girls who were waiting for him squealed upon his return. I glanced over at the clock. Lunch break is almost over.

"Saki, Mira, let's head back now. Lunch is almost over." I stood up and grabbed my stuff.

"See you later Syo-kun." I said as we headed back to class.

* * *

AN: I am SO sorry it took a long time to update the second chapter! And this was rushed too, which makes it so short… OTL I'm really sorry. By the way, Aki Umiko is my new OC.

Please review!


End file.
